


Good little Stiles

by Vedettal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Stiles Is Seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles like when McCall fucks him. He likes how rough McCall is, how McCall talks to him, how McCall calls him a whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good little Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. Any and all mistakes all mine.
> 
> I needed more Rafa/Stiles, so why not?

Stiles stops short of the door, hand frozen still, inches away from knocking. Was he really going to do this again? Last time Stiles was here, he left feeling alive but sore. There were bruises on his neck and wrists, both from manhandled far too aggressively. His hips had been bleeding from where nails dug into his skin, an effort used to keep him still. It worked, despite Stiles's constant squirming and bodily objection. Stiles's lips were all but swollen, the flush of pink far too obscene for any other thoughts. Plus, his ass was plenty sore, and he had to walk weird for the next couple days.

Stiles thought about it, then, rapped on the door twice. He waited a few seconds, listening to the shuffling of footsteps inside, heard the door latch click before the door swung open. Stiles sucked in a breath at the sight before him.

Rafael McCall stood there, one arm leaning against the door frame, while the other was tucked away into the man's pocket. McCall's hair was a bit disheveled, and Stiles had to wonder if he interrupted the agent during one of the man's nap. McCall was shirtless, his chiseled torso coated in light brown hair, most of it on the agent's chest and arms. The small brown treasure trail disappearing behind the waistband of the man's pants.

Stiles so badly wanted to reach out and feel the hairs against his skin, feel them tickle his palms as he curled his fingers around them. Stiles wanted to, but he couldn't, not yet.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?"

The question made Stiles huff and rolled his eyes, like McCall didn't know.

"You know why."

Neither of them said anything for a good minute. McCall's eyes were fixed on him, moving from Stiles's body to his face, then down to his lips, which hung slack. Stiles was less subtle, his eyes glazing over McCall's chest, counting the hairs he could. He didn't avoid McCall's treasure trail either, in fact, he wanted McCall to notice him. That would make this whole situation easier and less awkward.

Finally, McCall straighten up and cleared his throat, "Still remember the safe word?"

Stiles swallowed, but nodded. McCall backed away from the door and motioned him inside, Stiles obeyed. Stiles was immediately hit by the overwhelming smell that was his best friend's dad. That, and the clicking of the lock behind him made Stiles rock hard instantly.

McCall was on him in an instant, spinning him around and pushing him back against the wall, one hand clamped on Stiles's ass, the other tightening around his neck. McCall leaned down to capture Stiles's lips into a kiss.

Nothing about this was gentle or romantic. McCall was sucking down on his mouth, biting until Stiles felt his lips bled, the copper blending in with the taste of beer and whiskey that was Scott's dad. McCall's hand was wrapped around his neck, the man's fingers digging into the pale flesh, leaving red bruises in its wake.

The pain should have hurt, should have made Stiles wince and push away, except it didn't. No, it only made Stiles groan, opening his mouth, and allowing McCall's tongue access inside him. Stiles let out a noise, grabbing onto McCall's arm to steady himself, pushing back into the kiss. It was a battle of mouths and tongues, a battle Stiles eventually lost before letting McCall take complete control.

McCall bit down on his bottom lip, pulling back, and giving Stiles's ass a small squeeze at the same time. The noise Stiles made was pathetic, but McCall seemed to like it, giving Stiles's ass another squeeze.

Then, McCall was off of him, their lips parting, and hands backed away from Stiles's skin. Stiles opened his mouth to complain, but McCall's rough hands pressed against his lips. "Strip."

That was all Stiles needed. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground beside him before working on his pants. It wasn't sexy or hot, Stiles didn't really care what it looked like, all he cared about was getting the hell out of his clothes and having McCall touch him.

Stiles stood there, naked, hands by his side, waiting obediently for McCall's commands.

McCall let out a shaky breath, eyes raking over Stiles's body. The agent glazed his free hand over Stiles's side, stroking the skin there back and forth with his index finger. Stiles let out a groan, feeling McCall's fingers dance over his ribs, painfully making their way down to his cock.

McCall wasn't gentle, never was. He grabbed Stiles's cock, and started to jerk him off. The movements were rough and slow, McCall made sure to torture him as much as he could. Stiles couldn't handle it, he needed more, wanted more, wanted more of McCall. Stiles began to thrust into McCall's hands, desperate for the fiction on his cock.

Then, McCall stopped, and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. When McCall didn't answer him, Stiles cried out against the man's hands, eyes darting down to cock, screaming for McCall to continue.

Stiles saw McCall grin, and his hands going slack on Stiles's cock. Stiles shook his head, and caught McCall's hands, forcing them back onto his cock.

Suddenly, McCall pushed back, slamming Stiles hard against the wall. The hand that McCall was using to cover Stiles's mouth was now hard against his teeth, McCall's arm and elbow pinning him down.

"Greedy, aren't ya, kiddo?"

Stiles whimpered, but nodded.

"I can't hear you," McCall said, letting his grip on Stiles's cock loosen.

Stiles panicked and squirmed around, trying to force McCall's hand on his cock again. McCall slammed Stiles against the wall again, making it very clear he didn't want the boy trying that again.

"Answer me," McCall said.

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes, to punch McCall for being stupid, to scream at the guy because he couldn't. At least, not with McCall covering his mouth. Stiles looked down at McCall's hands on his mouth, then at McCall's face, his eyes screaming at the agent to get some common sense.

McCall loosen began to drop his hand from Stiles's cock.

Panic rose in Stiles's chest, and he immediately screamed his answer, the sound muffled by McCall's hands. "Yes!"

McCall grabbed Stiles's cock again, but only slightly, not enough pressure for Stiles's liking.

"Yes, what?" McCall asked.

This time, Stiles did roll his eyes because really? However, he knew better than to not play along. "Yes, sir."

McCall began to uncurl his fingers from Stiles's cock, one by one. His eyes were anything but amused.

Stiles tried to throw his head back in frustration, but, then remembered that he couldn't. McCall was being an ass, and Stiles knew that, the guy was toying with him right now. Stiles didn't care though, he just needed to be touch, he needed something, anything! McCall had two fingers left on Stiles's cock before the boy gave in, throwing all self-respect and dignity to the wind.

"Daddy!" Stiles called out desperately, "Yes, daddy! Fucking yes, daddy!"

McCall smirked, grabbing Stiles's cock again, much to Stiles's relief. McCall applied more pressure to the hand that was on Stiles's mouth, his other hand lazily jerking Stiles's off. "You don't get to come till I say so, okay?"

Stiles nodded, whimpering in McCall's hands, his hands clutching at the agent's shoulders. Stiles's eyelids were fluttering, his mind spinning, his hips fucking into McCall's hands. He had his head pushed back onto the wall, mouth hung open, noising pants into McCall's hand.

McCall was leaning on him, his head resting on Stiles's shoulder. McCall was mouthing at Stiles's neck, biting down onto pale, fragile skin. Stiles couldn't help but move his head to side, giving McCall more access.

Then, Stiles felt his orgasm creeping up on him and instantly froze. Stiles tried to push McCall away, "Stop."

His words were muffled by McCall's hands, and the man was clearly too busy sucking at Stiles's neck.

"Stop, please," Stiles tried again.

McCall didn't listen.

"I'm gonna come," Stiles said, his cries only made McCall's hand to move faster on his cock, and the man's teeth to bite down harder. "Stop, daddy, please!"

McCall let go of him, only to grab Stiles by the shoulder, and throw him onto the bed. "All fours, now."

Stiles obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, ass sticking out for McCall. He heard the unbuckling of McCall's belt, and Stiles whimpered out a noise of want. Stiles closed his eyes, hissing when he felt McCall's hands, spreading his ass apart.

He felt McCall knead his ass for a few seconds, then stopped. Stiles could only imagine that McCall was staring at his exposed pink hole. Then, he felt McCall huff out a hot breath on his hole, and Stiles chocked out a moan. He had to hold onto the bed sheets, and bite down on his lips to make sure he didn't just come right then and there.

"Still sensitive, huh?" McCall called out.

Stiles wanted to call him an asshole, except his mouth wasn't working, and the only noises he could make were desperate pleas. So, instead, Stiles stayed like that, enjoying McCall's hands on his ass.

McCall moved one of his hands from Stiles's ass to the boy's face, sticking two fingers out.

"Suck," he commanded.

Stiles did, opening his mouth, and taking McCall's fingers inside. They were salty from what Stiles could only think of was sweat, but he didn't care, he clamped down, and sucked on McCall's fingers like his life depended on it.

After a minute, McCall took his fingers back, jamming them into Stiles's pink hole. His body squeezed down on McCall's fingers, swallowing them deeper, and making Stiles cry out in pleasure. McCall fucked his fingers into Stiles a couple more times before pulling out, and forcing them down Stiles's mouth again. Stiles sucked.

"You like that, kiddo? You like my fingers fucking your pretty little hole with your own spit?"

McCall pulled out of his mouth, fucking his fingers back into Stiles's hole.

"Fuck yes. God, yes. Fuck me, daddy," Stiles cried out.

McCall jammed another finger into his reddening hole.

"Yeah, you want daddy to open you? Want daddy to fuck your hole wide?"

Stiles moaned, fucking back into McCall's fingers.

"Gonna open you up real nice, huh baby? Gonna let daddy open you up?"

McCall added another finger, making it four now. Stiles hissed out, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Daddy's gonna breed you, baby. Gonna breed you like the little whore you are."

Stiles whimpered at the words, not sure what was hotter, that McCall was gonna fuck him without a condom, or that McCall called him a whore.

"You like that? Like being daddy's little whore?"

Stiles let out another whimper in response.

"Don't worry baby, daddy's gonna take care of you. He's gonna take care of his whore, gonna fuck you until you cry and beg for more."

McCall pulled out his fingers. The brief empty moment Stiles felt was replaced by the blunt force of McCall's cock slamming into his body. Stiles threw his head back, his eyes closed, and mouth hanging limp.

"Fuck, you're so ready for me baby. So ready for daddy's cock."

McCall thrust into his hole again, feeling Stiles's body clamp down on his cock in return, pulling him deeper into the boy's ass. He grabbed Stiles's lips, holding the boy still as he fucked into him again and again. "So needy for me, aren't you baby?"

Stiles didn't have a mind to speak anymore, he could only pant and cry now. Which, he did as McCall fucked into him again, the man's nails digging into Stiles's skin like he did the last time they fucked. McCall was rough and strong, his thrusts made Stiles cry out every time, and Stiles's eyes were red from the tears.

"Gonna breed you baby, gonna feel my come in that tight little hole of yours," McCall fucked into him again. "Maybe I'll plug you up after, make you walk around with my come. Would you like that? Walking around with daddy's come like the good little whore you are?"

Stiles tried to hum out a response, but it only came out as a moan. McCall slammed his cock into Stiles harder, taking his moan as a yes. Stiles felt his eyes roll back into his skull, his fingers clutching at bed sheets desperately. Stiles felt an orgasm come on again. He tried to push it back, but McCall's thrust was making that an impossibility.

"Fuck, you feel so good, Stiles."

At the mention of his name, Stiles came, exploding all over the bed sheets and his stomach. Fear rose in his chest, afraid that McCall would punish him, hit him, or even stop. McCall did none of that, fucking into Stiles again and again.

Then, McCall exploded, his come filling up Stiles's ass. Stiles felt the hot come in his ass, felt it move up, almost making it all the way to his stomach. McCall pulled out, and Stiles collapsed, feeling his ass close, and some of the come fall out from his hole.

Stiles rolled over onto his back, letting himself catch his breath before attempting to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. However, McCall pinned him down with one of his knees, the bone digging painfully into his chest.

"What the hell?" Stiles called out.

McCall leaned over him, "You're not going anywhere, kiddo."

Stiles looked up at McCall in confusion, what the hell was the guy talking about? They just had like the best fuck ever, and Stiles was tired as hell, plus, his body was killing him.

"I didn't let you come, did I?" McCall said, and Stiles swallowed. McCall smirked. "We're not done here."

Stiles cried out when McCall stuck his fingers back into his hole, the come squeezing and leaking out of his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be making more one shots of different pairings, so expect those soon.


End file.
